


Ehtelë

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [34]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Ecthelion and Glorfindel remember Arakáno.





	Ehtelë

**Ehtelë  
By CC  
September, 2008**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set in Gondolin. In CC-verse, Glorfindel is Findis’ son. Findis is Finwë’s Home12 canon older daughter. She didn’t come to Middle-earth.

* * *

The night had fallen, and Gondolin was silent again. Ecthelion looked out the window, eyes fixed on the fountain in his garden, wondering how long they had before the end. Gondolin had survived until now, but Morgoth lurked outside, waiting for the moment to strike. 

The arm that sneaked around his waist reminded Ecthelion that he was not alone and brought him back the present. He leaned back against the strong frame, and golden strands of hair filled his vision when Glorfindel turned him around and kissed him. 

“Stay with me, Ecthelion,” Glorfindel said. “Don’t let your mind wander to painful days.”

“Will the pain ever go away, Laurëfindil?”

Glorfindel smiled sadly at the use of his Quenya name. He cupped Ecthelion’s cheek with his hand. 

“It will when we return, Ehtelë... When all of us return. Even those who strayed away.”

Ecthelion closed his eyes, and a vision of five young elves hunting in the woods of the Blessed Lands filled his mind. He shivered. 

“We might return faster than we expect,” he whispered.

“We might, but let us not think about it. Come with me to bed, melin, and let me show you that you are not alone.”

* * *

Quenya words:

Ehtelë: Issue of water, spring (Lost Tales 2, Appendix)  
Melin: Beloved


End file.
